My Mentor and Protege
by AmbushImagine
Summary: While fighting Witch Boy , Zatara accidentally de-ages six of the justice league , while he searches for the right spell to make things right , who is left to babysit the pre-teens/teens other than the Young Justice?


**Diclaimer: I do not own the show ; Young Justice nor do I own the D.C Comics.**

**Amri: Try again , too formal.**

**Me: Hiya! Aw , I so don't own Yj , and not Dc too!**

**Amri: Too informal...**

**Me: I don't own Yj , and definitely not D.c , god don't make me repeat that!**

**Amri: yep , that's good old you , and I think they get the point now.**

OK... So maybe Zatara has underestimated Witch Boy when he enterd the 'Hall Of Mirrors' in the fair. And Ok , you ask why were they in a fair? Because for some reason , Witch Boy agreed to work with Lex Luthor , and it came to the leagues notice that in this exact point , which had to be a stupid fair, had a lot , and I mean A LOT of red kryptonite buried beneath it . Stupid faith , burrying stupid red kryptonite , under a stupid carnival.

Batman , Green Arrow , Zatara , Superman ,Flash ,Martian Manhunter and Aquaman followed behind.

They all sort of felt ... suspicious? What on earth was was With Boy even doing there! He wasn't using any of his magic or so! He was just... there . And if you knew Witch Boy like the league does , you'd know he didn't really took defense up as an option rather than taking action.

Then it happend . The entire semi-justice league was exhausted. They were just tired of throwing usless attacks at Witch Boy . Obviously , there were a few that actually were of some use and managed to hit him, but some does not mean all.

Zatara wanted to assist his team , and threw a spell that he regretted later on.

"Nrut kaew dna sselesnefed!"said Zatara as a beam of injury shot from his hands. The spell her just threw was powerful. Very powerful so , that it could backfire .

Witch Boy missed narrowly. And I think we all know that they were in the hall of mirrors?

The beam reflected gracefully , managing to hit Batman , as if once more reflected to Flash , then to Green Arrow , moving on to Superman , and to... HIM!?

Zatara quickly mutterd " Ecrof rewop dliehs." The beam , at once reflected of to hit Aquaman and then Martian Manhunter instead.

Before Zatara could do anything , he stared at Witch Boy was not rolling on his back laughing.

Only then ,did Zatara turn to see his fellow leaguers . His one reaction was this ; 'Not good.'

Zatar was boiling from the insides , ok this guy has gone too far.

"Noitacol tropsnart." he howled , as he gestured to Witch Boy . He was apparently too busy laughing to even notice , because it worked.

One the annoying teenage with disappeared , Zatara stared at his team mates. Yep , definitely not good.

OoO

So you honestly have to right to be surprised when half the entire Justice League is visiting , and even ore , you've got the right to stare bewilderd at , instead of six grown men , half a dozen of teen and pre teens , clutching to a Zatara that was trying to ignore the urge to face palm . Weak and Defenseless did certainly _not_ mean de-aging .

"Did I hear wrong , or did this zeta announce Batman , Flash , Green A , Martian Manhunter , Superman _and _Aquaman's arrival , Zatara ?" asked Aqualad confused.

"You heard correct , Kaldur. But I'm afraid..."

"They got... de-aged?" asked Robin excitedly.

"OH GO OHGODOHGOD . THIS IS SO COOL!" screamed wally , staring at his younger 'uncle' .

"How did this happen , and how do we get them back to their normal age?" asked Artemis , surprised.

"An unfortunate encounter with Lex Luthor and Witch Boy , and for the second one..." he said sighing , "you'll have to keep an eye on them until I find the right spell." he continued.

The team stared bewildered at their mentors. This was going to be ... strange ?

**A/N : Lets play guess!**

**Fans: OK**

**Me: Who just wrote this?**

**Fans: You did!**

**Me: Good... Who is called Ambie for short?**

**Fans: You!**

**Me: HM... A tougher one this time ; Who just left you with an evil cliff hanger?**

**Fans:...**

**Me: I did ! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


End file.
